Leg extension and leg curl exercises typically have to be performed on separate machines due to the opposite motions required for each exercise. In a leg extension, the user extends his leg from a 90 degree position to a straight position. This exercise uses the muscles in the top, front (quadriceps) of the leg. In a leg curl, the user contracts his leg from a straight position to a 90 degree position. This exercise uses the muscles in the top, back (hamstring) of the leg. These two directions are opposite one another, and hence a leg curl and a leg extension have historically been performed on different pieces of equipment.
A combined leg extension/curl bench has been developed, which has only one direction of loaded cable extension. This means that the direction of tensioning the cable is in one direction only, requiring that the user sit and extend his leg (as described above), using one set of actuating pads with the front of his ankles/shins. To perform a leg curl, the user must reorient himself on the machine and lie down on his stomach and engage a second set of actuating pads with the rear of his ankles/calves. Again, this development loaded the cable system only when the cable was tensioned in one direction, thus requiring the user to change positions on the machine. Lying down also takes up quite a bit of space compared to sitting, and thus these benches are quite large.
A separate standing leg curl has been developed where the user exercises one leg at a time from a standing position.
What is needed in the art is a seated leg extension/curl station that allows loading of the cable in such a manner as to create resistance in opposite directions so a user can perform a seated leg curl and a seated leg extension without substantially changing the user's general position.